


On Camera

by starryeyedchar



Series: Klance YouTuber AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Youtuber AU, live-streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/pseuds/starryeyedchar
Summary: Lance always sticks to his routines. Every Sunday, he live-streams for his viewers on YouTube, even when he probably shouldn't. For example, live-streaming while sick? Probably not the best idea.aka that one time Lance passed out while streaming, and his viewers had to alert his boyfriend on social media.





	On Camera

Lance McClain was a rulebreaker in every way, except for one thing. He believed it was always necessary to have a routine, and never stray from it. If asked, he'd inform you that a steady routine was the foundation for a steady life.

Showering every morning, brushing his teeth every night, thinking of a cheesy one-liner for Keith each day without fail, the list went on. Little things.

One of his many routines was to live-stream, always on Sundays. Because who did anything besides sit at home, definitely _not_ with a hangover, on Sunday?

New videos went up on Wednesdays, but the carefully edited ones on YouTube and his live-streams were very different. Many fans even preferred seeing him live, mainly because he couldn't stop himself from making bad jokes, and was usually too lazy to straighten his bedhead.

And they would always ask him to go bother Keith in the next room, which Lance more often than not was obliged to do.

So when he woke up late one Sunday with a killer headache and a stuffy nose, Lance wasn't about to let it get in the way of his routine.

He discovered a note from Keith on the kitchen table that said he'd be out running errands, and Lance lamented that he hadn't been awake to tell Keith to get soup. After shooting him a quick text, the only response Lance got was “You don't even like soup.”

Lance chuckled softly, which quickly led to a series of wet coughs. Clearing his throat, he began to set up his camera, wrapped himself up in blankets, and started the stream.

“Hey guys,” he said with a small wave, and winced at how raspy his voice sounded. He sniffled, and edged the off-screen box of tissues closer to him.

The chat was quickly flooded with “HELLO”'s and “LANCE!”'s. By now, all the fans knew when he went live. Lance was, however, surprised to see several inquiries about his health.

There were quite a few “Are you okay”'s, and even some “You seem sick”'s, with one of Lance's personal favorites being “You look like shit.”

He read off the last comment with a short laugh. “Thanks, KeiththeKutie05.” Then, as an afterthought, he added, “Nice name.”

After a short pause of him continuing to scan the chat, he spoke again. “I'm fine though, just got a cold or something. Nothing could stop me from live-streaming!”

As the viewers seemed satisfied with this response, Lance wasn't surprised to see the usual repetition of “Where's Keith?” in the chat. He sighed.

“Mullet Boy is running errands,” Lance told them, rolling his eyes for effect. “Probably going out to buy a new pair of fingerless gloves.”

Keith and Lance had been sharing an apartment for some time now, and the Internet was very invested in their relationship, or so it seemed. Keith was annoyed by the whole thing at first, but Lance found it entertaining that his fans seemed to like Keith better than him. Lance could, admittedly, relate.

Eventually, the accidental publicity that came with dating a YouTuber inspired Lance to make a collab channel for them, though Keith never got his own. He insisted that he was too awkward to film anything by himself, which Lance secretly found adorable.

Numerous people began telling Lance to prank Keith when he came back, to which Lance grinned. Playing tricks on Keith during live-streams had become somewhat of a tradition in and of itself. “Maybe I will,” Lance tapped his chin thoughtfully. “You guys got any ideas?”

Lance read through some of the responses but saw nothing particularly appealing, then perked up at someone asking when he'd do a video with Hunk again.

“Actually, I got some good news for you guys,” Lance declared, sneezing into his elbow before continuing. “Hunk and I are going to be playing videogames on Pidge's channel sometime next week, and Hunk has both of us coming over to his and Shay's for a baking video. I haven't decided what we should do for my part yet. Maybe a Q & A?”

Once again, Lance's eyes scanned through the suggestions until his eyes snagged on one he liked. “Cards Against Humanity, huh? With YouTube's shitty new rules it could get demonetized, but I do love that game, so why not? I'm positive Pidge owns it, and I can tell them to bring it over. Maybe I can even convince Keith to play with us.”

Lance couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic response that got.

“I think I'm going to get myself some more coffee,” Lance decided, looking down at the empty mug resting on a coaster. “Last night Keith made me watch this _really_ scary movie, so I naturally had trouble falling asleep. Gotta have coffee to keep myself functioning. Do you guys prefer coffee or tea? Keith and I are both coffee people, but he likes his black. No sugar or anything, disgusting if you ask me.”

Lance almost regretted this comment as a war of opinions on black coffee slowly took over his computer screen.

“Well, anyway, I'm gonna go to the kitchen real quick. I'd bring my laptop but... I'd probably spill coffee on it, and we can't have that.”

Lance stood, and was about to start towards the next room when his vision abruptly blurred and refocused. He knew immediately something was wrong.

His legs felt like jelly, and the room seemed to spin as he took a single step forward. Had he only been fine when he was sitting? Lance had half the mind to sit right back down, but his brain was growing muddled, and direction simply didn't make sense.

Lance's migraine flared abruptly in intensity, and then suddenly the wood floor was rushing up to meet him. Everything went dark.

* * *

Keith glanced at his phone as he moved around to the back of the car, where he'd stored the groceries, and had to repress a fond smile at the Twitter notification on the screen. Lance was, apparently, live-streaming. Keith thought he might actually miss his time-slot for once, but he figured by now he should be used to the Cuban boy's dedication to routine.

Lance's channel got some negative feedback from more 'sophisticated' YouTubers for being... all over the place. A dedicated beauty guru, or PrinceLotor as his channel was called, had dragged Lance on Twitter on more than one occasion.

Lance was anything but consistent when it came to videos. He did whatever he felt like doing that week, and the fans loved it. Sometimes he played songs on his guitar, sometimes he did prank-calls. He would film Q&A's, or tell stories about all the interesting stuff that happened in his life— Lance's bad luck was rather famous. He recommended TV shows, did hauls of what he got for holidays, vlogged on occasion when he went to stores, you name it.

But Lance's favorite thing to do were collabs.

Hunk, an incredibly smart engineer, had a baking channel as a hobby, and Lance was his favorite assistant.

Pidge was a newer gaming channel, but their obsession with theorizing about the game's lore while playing and busting other fan theories made them grow in popularity quickly. For two player games, Lance was ideal.

Allura was an extremely popular beauty channel, and Lance let her give him makeovers whenever she wanted to. Shiro could use extra actors in his short films.

And Keith... well, the two of them had a channel together that had no pattern whatsoever, much to Lance's dislike. Absolutely spontaneous and random, usually doing things by popular fan request, like dancing or karaoke. And uploads were by no means regular.

Keith was surprised at how much he had started to enjoy it. Lance had been telling him he should start an art channel, with animations and speedpaints and the like, and Keith wasn't... _that_ opposed to the idea. It could be a useful source of income, to help with all the debt he would come into after graduating college. But he'd never tell Lance.

Without thinking too much of it, Keith swiped right across his screen, taking him to Lance's tweet about the live-stream in order to like it. He was about to close his phone again and begin taking groceries up to their apartment when his eyes snagged on something odd.

Lots of the replies to Lance's tweet mentioned him, particularly the recent ones, even tagging him in it. Keith couldn't fathom why they would be talking about him if he wasn't on the stream, unless Lance was complaining about him live again.

Keith bristled. Lance better not be _still_ annoyed at him for the movie the last night. _Signs_ wasn't scary at all, and not even a real horror movie! Lance simply stated that 'he didn't mess with aliens.'

But when he looked at all the mentions, Keith felt his irritation give way to confusion, and then panic.

“KEITH GET TO UR APARTMENT”, “YOU BETTER GO CHECK ON LANCE”, “HOLY SHIT HES COLLAPSED KEITH HURRY YA ASS UP”, and the one that really sent Keith reeling “UH GUYS IS IT JUST ME OR DID WE WITNESS LANCE'S DEATH ON SCREEN?”

Keith slammed the trunk, all groceries forgotten as he sprinted into the apartment building and ran for the stairs. They only lived on the third floor, and he was not about to wait for the slow, crowded elevator.

He fumbled to fit his key in the lock and opened the door to the living room, only to spot the live-streaming set up, with no Lance. Keith rushed forward, but drew up short when he realized that Lance was in fact passed out on the floor in front of the couch.

“Oh my god— Lance!” Keith sank down beside him, turning his boyfriend over. “Lance, are you okay? Can you hear me?”

Lance's eyes opened slowly, and Keith felt relief flood his system, despite the uncharacteristically pale skin. “K-Keith? Wha... I thought you were shopping?”

“I'm back,” Keith answered shortly, wincing as he pressed a hand onto Lance's forehead. “Jeez, you're on fire. Why didn't you tell me you were this sick?!”

“Are you a fire?” Lance mumbled under his breath, and Keith furrowed his brows in confusion.

“What? No, Lance, I was saying you have a fever.”

“Because you're hot and I want s'more,” Lance continued, as if he hadn't heard him at all. Keith was suddenly painfully aware that the live-stream was still going, and that his face was even more flushed than Lance's, and not because of a fever.

Keith glanced at the computer sitting on the coffee table briefly, noting that most of the chat was full of random keyboard smashing. He smiled apologetically. “At least he's conscious,” he shrugged, hoisting Lance up off the floor and propping one of his arm's around Keith's shoulder. “I'm going to take this idiot to the hospital, he's way too hot.”

“So you finally admitted it,” Lance's voice was barely audible, and Keith glanced back down to see him grinning up at Keith tiredly.

“I meant your temperature, dumbass. Next time, tell me when you're not feeling well.”

And with that, he shut off the stream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this so much, so this AU might expand from a one-shot into a full-length thing with plot and stuff at some point?? Maybe?? Stay tuned, I guess, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
